


Snow Globe

by rhysiana



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Companionable Snark, M/M, Not Exactly Pining But A Lot of Gentle Feels, Pre-Slash, Snow, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysiana/pseuds/rhysiana
Summary: When they’d first moved into the Haus, Nursey had been vaguely sad that Lardo’s room was on the back side, without access to the Reading Room, but right now, as he stares out the window at the falling snow against a backdrop of trees, he’s glad, because he’s enjoying imagining he’s in a snow globe, and the snow globe view is much better without the Lax Frat in it.Maybe Dex has a place in it, though.





	Snow Globe

**Author's Note:**

> Moving this over from [Tumblr](https://rhysiana.tumblr.com/post/168371973418/snow-globe). A little Nurseydex ficlet I wrote because it was snowing! In North Carolina! In early December! This never happens. It didn't stick to anything here, but it was still too much pretty inspiration to waste.

When they’d first moved into the Haus, Nursey had been vaguely sad that Lardo’s room was on the back side, without access to the Reading Room, but right now, as he stares out the window at the falling snow against a backdrop of trees, he’s glad, because he’s enjoying imagining he’s in a snow globe, and the snow globe view is much better without the Lax Frat in it.

Dex lets out a snort from his bed and Nursey turns to see him texting someone back.

“What’s up?” he asks as Dex lets himself slither out of the top bunk and starts pulling on the thicker socks Nursey has learned herald him putting on his “real” boots.

“Jack. Apparently Bitty is freaking out at him about the snow and how the ‘poor innocent tadpoles’ might be, I dunno, stranded in their dorms or something? So Jack’s solution is to text me, because, and I quote, ‘there aren’t any Canadians in the Haus anymore, so you’ll have to do.’”

Nursey sits up straighter. “Want some help?”

“To distribute Bitty’s baked goods to freshmen like hulking 6’2” elves? Sure.”

Nursey grins. “You need me along to distribute cheer while you hand out provisions. You might strain something if you have to do both.”

He gets a pair of socks chucked directly at his face for that, but it’s worth it.

***

Bitty does indeed load them down with an astonishing variety of cookies. (Where did he suddenly produce emergency snowflake-patterned decorative cellophane bags from? They don’t even question these things anymore.) Tote bags over their shoulders and wearing no more than one scarf apiece, despite Bitty’s valiant efforts, they head out.

“He’s lived here for three years now,” Nursey says. “You think he’d be used to it by now.”

“I think Jack made him watch some Arctic explorer documentary recently,” Dex replies absently, face tipped up to the sky, cheeks reddening with the cold and a very faint smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Nursey has to clear his throat before he manages, “Yeah?”

“Yeah, he asked me if I could make him a dehydrator for making jerky, and if I had a pair of snowshoes.”

Dex is focusing on the sidewalk with a suspicious level of intent.

“…Do you have a pair of snowshoes?” Nursey asks. He can’t help himself.

Dex’s cheeks turn even redder. “In my trunk.”

“Oh my god, that’s amazing.”

Dex shoves him sideways into a snowbank in retaliation, but joke’s on him, because then he has to haul Nursey out of it as well.

***

They get all the cookies delivered in under an hour, since most of the underclassmen on the team have ended up in the same couple of buildings. Whiskey accepts his with a rather resigned, “At least it’s not pie,” but Tango seems properly enthusiastic and immediately requests a rundown of every type of cookie in his bag, which Dex dutifully recites. Good thing, too, because Nursey’d already forgotten the names of the weirder ones. Lavender Earl Grey must have been a recent midnight baking experiment he’d missed.

There’s one bag of cookies left when they’re done, and once Dex does a mental tally to make sure they didn’t miss anyone, they share them on the way back to the Haus.

“Don’t think I don’t notice you only taking the sugar cookies and ginger snaps,” Nursey says, having just gotten one that appears to have some sort of candied orange peel bits in it.

“What? I like them,” Dex says defensively.

“You’re so _basic_ ,” Nursey mocks, and gets shoved into the snow again. This time, though, he doesn’t have to worry about Bitty’s wrath over broken cookies, so he latches onto Dex’s arm and pulls him down with him.

“Jerk,” Dex says, whacking Nursey in the chest. He stays lying in the snowbank, though, staring up at the still-falling snow.

“Jackass,” Nursey says companionably back. He sticks out his tongue to catch a snowflake and goes a little cross-eyed trying to see one that lands on his nose instead.

After another minute or so, Dex sighs and pushes himself back up, offering Nursey his hand. The light over the sidewalk cuts on just then, the automatic settings activating a little earlier than necessary but still casting a warmer glow on the snowflakes swirling around them, and Nursey thinks maybe it’d be nice if his personal snow globe had Dex in it as well.


End file.
